


Paved With Good Intentions

by Dynobot_Slam



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Apologies, Assassination Attempt(s), Bad Decisions, Barely Veiled Threats, Command Trine - Freeform, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Leering, M/M, Mech Preg, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change, Sexual Interfacing, Sexual Tension, Somnophilia, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tender Sex, The Dip (Dance Move), Transformer Sparklings, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynobot_Slam/pseuds/Dynobot_Slam
Summary: Megatron can't help but to fall into Starscream's gravity every time. He's tried to keep away from him; he knows Starscream needs time to heal for all the things he's put him through, but you know what they say about roads paved with good intentions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be pretty busy, so no update schedule. I hope this is good, lol.

Standing next to his trine and the other seeker, a lovely femme, Starscream looked even more beautiful. The crown was tacky, but the cape looked good on him, drawing attention to his beautiful thighs and freshly polished armor. Megatron couldn't tear his optics away. 

Starscream laughed at something Skywarp said, and the femme, Windblade, smiled as Starscream patted her arm while he laughed. Megatron had never seen him look so happy or so genuine. He was absolutely stunning and a poem was already forming in the back of his processor. 

Rodimus had drug him to this party, he was co-captian and needed to attend these events as well, but the ol' Slagmaker couldn't find it in himself to be angry. He was just thankful that Starscream hadn't noticed him. He could stay behind and keep away like he knew everyone wanted of him.

His plan was working quite well, too until Starscream actually caught his optic. He twisted his face up into a vicious snarl before pinching Thundercracker's chin between blue digits and pulling him from mid-sentence into a heated kiss. The poor larger seeker froze and just placed his servos on Starscream's chassis, not quite pushing. 

When Starscream pulled away, his trine cood to him softly, comforting him. Megatron turned away and stepped away from his original spot, not wanting to anger his former SIC further. He took a cube of high-grade from a server minibot and began to sip on it.

It wasn't until the dancing started that he moved back into the crowd. Rodimus, of all mechs, was overcharged and drug him into the dancing crowd. He knew this particular dance well; Starscream had taught him the steps long ago before they had...become distant. He allowed Rodimus a slight smile; no matter how much he irritated him, he had to admit that there was something charming about the young prime. 

He was helping Rodimus dance, guiding his small peds with his much larger ones when everyone started switching partners. One moment Rodimus was smirking up at him, the next, a snarling seeker was thrust into him.

"Do not think for a second that I am happy with this. I will not hesitate to wrap my servos around your giant throat and squeeze the life out of you," he hissed angrily into Megatron's audios, flexing his digits on Megatron's large shoulders. 

"Believe me, Starscream, I know. I have no doubt you'll maim me horrifically. I wish you no harm now, so we shouldn't make a scene." He kept with the dancing, easily falling into step with Starscream. He knew this dance and Starscream's little flourishes well enough to not even have to think. He just followed with the motions.

 "I don't know what you're planning you overgrown bucket, but I don't believe this docile Autobot act for a second." Starscream fell into the dip easily, Megatron's strong black servos cupping around the cape and holding him before pulling him back up. "You don't have it in your spark to be kind."

There was a genuine flash of old hurt through Starscream's optics, no doubt something only he could catch from all those long orns of studying the other mech. He exvented lightly. "Starscream, I will only say this once; listen to me please, Small Seeker. I am old and tired of fighting. I don't want to fight with you either. For what it's worth; I'm sorry Starscream. I abused you; I should never have laid a servo on you." 

The next moment, Starscream was whisked away, and Ultra Magnus was in his place. Megatron danced with him awkwardly. He wasn't used to being led during this dance, but Magnus was patient and helpful. Though he couldn't keep his mind off of the beautiful seeker he'd held and the coppery scent of his expensive polish. 

* * *

 Primus damn Megatron! He had no right to be here! Damn Thundercracker, too, for reminding him the Megatron was _supposed_ to be here! He chuffed angrily. Windblade had gone off on her own, but his trine was still close by. He was thankful that Thundercracker was just as delighted by Vosian high-grade as he was considering the force that he used to shove his glossa down the other's throat. 

Skywarp pulled him to the dancefloor, knowing he loved this particular dance. He was a little taller than Starscream, but not as tall as Thundercracker and made for a decent partner. He was no great, lumbering ground-pounder, but he was Starscream's trine mate and his most honest cohort. 

Skywarp grinned and slithered his hand down under the cape to pinch Starscream's aft. Starscream haughtily brought the other mech's servo up onto his waist. "Mind them if you don't want to lose them, Dear Skywarp."

"Is that what you'd say to Megsy if he pinched your aft? Hmmm?" Skywarp laughed lightly at Starscream's constipated look.

He had no time to react before he was shoved into a large warm chassis, big servos cupping his frame lightly. He snarled at Skywarp who was dancing with the firey Autobot speedster, Rodimus? He turned at the mech holding him and growled deeply. Fragging slaghelm Megatron just had to be the one he was stuck with. 

He threatened him, naturally, and tried to ignore the spike of want that filled him when he caught the scent of Megatron's frame and cheap polish. He barely resisted the urge to bury his olfactory sensor into the ex-tyrants throat. He bared his fangs instead. 

He ignored how well Megatron danced with him. He'd taught him, so naturally, he was good at it. Even the dip was perfection. He'd didn't realize how much he'd missed having a competent dance partner. Then Megatron started to spout some slag.

He wanted to argue more. He wanted to tell Megatron that he didn't want—didn't need—his fraggin' apology! He was happy enough, tough enough to live the rest of his long life without the big glitch's pity. 

With no warning, he was passed to Thundercracker who was stiff even though he was holding him properly, nervous mech as he was. He murmured gently into his audial, "Left, left, spin, right. You're an idiot like Sky, but at least you're a proper idiot."

"Star, stop saying mean things when you want to be nice. Just be nice. We talked about this." Thundercracker dipped Starscream and brought him back. "Your therapist—"

"Hush! I know very well what my therapist said, thank you." 

The night went much the same, until finally all dancing and socializing had been done. There was one more meeting tomorrow and then another socialite dinner, no doubt that Megatron would be there, too. He was probably even staying in the same hotel, right this moment. Overcharged as pit, Starscream flopped onto the soft berth in his room and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of introspection.

Megatron was no fool, so when he found himself half in recharge, woken by a warm frame next to his when he knew he'd laid in berth alone, he didn't make sudden movements. He had to think.

An assassin wouldn't be under the covers. Rodimus snored so loudly that it was ridiculous. Deadlock—no, Drift now—absolutely wouldn't come near his berth, especially now that he was fancy on the CMO. He had to turn over to be able to see the mech curled into his back. 

Slowly, he moved onto his back, the mech coming to rest on his chest. The first thing he saw was a black helm then a baby blue servo. He wasn't sure how Starscream had gotten in or why he was here, but he knew the Seeker would be mad as soon as he woke. He figured he might as well get it over with.

"Starscream," he began gently, "you're in my berth. Wake up." He shook the pretty jet gently, unsurprised when all he got back was a mumble. He rumbled lightly in his chest then exvented. "Starscream," he spoke louder, shook harder, "you need to wake up." 

The Seeker's optics lit up slowly, and he chuffed lightly then snuggled into Megatron's throat, kissing there, and it would be so easy to pull Starscream atop him, like he had so many times before, and let him take this into sleepy interface, but he couldn't do that to Starscream. He wasn't willing to put that hurt back into his optics. "I missed you, Buckethelm."

Resolve almost undone, Megatron exvented to ground himself. "I've missed you more, Starscream, but you won't be saying that when your memory boots up. You need to go. This isn't my quarters on the Nemesis. You aren't my lover anymore. You hate me."

Starscream's helm came up sleepily, his confused optics boring into Megatron's own. Then recognition lit the fire in them. Starscream tensed but stayed quiet. "Did you bring me here?"

"No, Starscream. I woke up with you in my berth." Megatron kept calm, reaching out with his field to project _honest/sincere/concern_. 

Starscream got up slowly his EM field pulled tightly to his frame. Both of them surely reacting as if the other were a wild animal. He let the sheets shift around his frame, missing his warmth immediately. He didn't like how Megatron just laid there, submissively, just watching. 

"I won't apologize."

"I don't expect you to, Starscream." 

"Good!"

"Be well, Small Seeker."

Starscream was back in a flash, servo clenching around Megatron's throat, squeezing the fuel lines tightly. "Don't you say that to me! Don't speak to me like that! I am not your concubine any longer! I'm better than you!! You have no power over me!"

Megatron knew better than to raise his arms; he kept still and reset his vocalizer which still spat static when he talked. "I have no power over you. You were never my concubine. _Krshkt_ You were my _lover_." He felt the servos loosen but stayed still. The seeker sat up, still straddling his abdomen, and Megatron forced the sight of those thick thighs splayed across his body out of his mind. The cube was in Starscream's hands now. 

* * *

 Why did Primus hate him so? Starscream could vaguely remember waking up in a terror, unable to calm himself. In his exhausted, sleep-addled mind, he must've thought that going to Megatron would make him feel safe enough to recharge. He wasn't wrong; it was one of the best defrags he'd had in a while.

Still, Megatron had no right to...to say all these things and agree with him so readily! Was this another manipulation tactic? Everyone kept telling him that Megatron had changed, but how would he know that that was true?

He'd loved this mech once, adored him, _worshipped_ him! His love had been betrayed, and now this mech was apologizing and being so forward! Even his field projected his honesty. 

Starscream knew he would be talking to Meta about this whole thing next session. He might as well make it memorable. He loosened his servos from around Megatron's neck. In the same moment, he snapped back his valve's panel. He was expecting Megatron to take the bait, and he leaned down to kiss him; the push caught him off guard.

With a screech, he floundered to the side of the berth and growled lowly. "What are you too good to frag me? Don't tell me that you think I'm disgusting. Who's fault would that be!?"

Megatron shook his helm as he sat up. "For Pit's sake, Starscream! I don't want to interface with you because you clearly are angry and not doing it because you really want to! I don't think you're disgusting, Small Seeker, but you need to go now. I don't want either of us to do something we might regret."

Feeling sullen and thoroughly chastised, Starscream shut his valve panel and hissed angrily, stomping out of the berthroom. His cheeks were filling with energon, giving him a harsh blush. Of course, Megatron would do this! At least there was the comfort that he wasn't doing this simply to get behind his panels. 

As he left the room and made his way to his own, he contemplated his relationship with the ex-warlord. He was grateful that Megatron pushed him away. He would've hated talking to Meta about it, hated admitting that he lost control. He'd have to run through some therapeutic exercising before he went to recharge. He couldn't be more of a mess.

* * *

 Megatron rose groggily. The Starscream incident had stayed with him for a while after the other mech had gone. He found himself unready and unwilling to mingle with anyone today, though unfortunately, it appeared that he had to.

Rodimus was cheerfully speaking with Drift in the lobby of the hotel. Ultra Magnus stood directly behind them, no doubt he'd been waiting even before the spotted time they were supposed to meet. The large bot gave him a concerned once-over. 

"It isn't like you to be late. Much less later than Rodimus. Are you ill?"

Oh, he was ill alright, just not in the way Magnus had meant. "No, Magnus. I'm afraid that I'm just a bit hung over. I'll be more conscientious of my drinking tonight; thank you for your concern."

Drift quirked an optic ridge at him but didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Rodimus laughed heartily and patted his chassis. Magnus looked a bit surprised but nodded.

They lingered for a few moments more, Ultra Magnus taking the time to run everyone through the day's schedule, though Rodimus was likely to be late to each social event, always with some excuse or another.

When Magnus finally released them from his clutches, Megatron unexpectedly found Drift by his side. The other mech mostly avoided him, not actively, of course, he was still co-captain, but it was clear that Drift wanted little to do with him, and that was fine. He understood the need to bury the past. 

They walked silently for a few moments, having branched off from Rodimus and Magnus. "You didn't drink anything above mid-grade last night. You clearly aren't hung over, so what happened?"

"Are you concerned for me? Nothing happened. It is as I said."

Drift huffed a sigh, a habit he knew came from the long time spent with Ratchet. "Alright, look. You were my ugly past, the part of me I hated, but I realized that isn't fair. If I can change, if _Starscream_ can change, then you can, too. All I'm saying is that you can rely on me if you need to. I know what it's like to be seen as the ex-Decepticon instead of who I am now."

Megatron felt he was getting soft in his old age because Drift's words warmed his spark if only a little. He placed a tentative servo on Drift's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Thank you. I will keep that in mind."

He glances down at Drift wryly. "You know, I was quite the heartbreaker during my time as a gladiator. If you ever want advice, however legitimate it may be, I'd be willing to play matchmaker between you and Ratchet."

When he saw the flush of Drift's cheeks as the other mech grunted out a 'nothankyou' and bolted down a different hallway, Megatron allowed himself a soft chuckle. No doubt that Drift's romance reminded him of the cheesy romance 'pads he would hide under his berth in the mines. Sadly, his own love-life was much more in turmoil. 

What had Starscream been thinking last night? Megatron knew he had no power against the seeker, especially if he'd climbed into berth willingly. He would've opened his arms (and panel) in a flash. Starscream hadn't been willing though. He'd seen the look in his optics, resignation. 

So much had changed, and even if he wanted to become Starscream's lover again, he was certain that it wasn't healthy for Starscream at all. He was okay with that. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. That included his beautiful glitch of an ex. 

The conference room was unluckily right next to the large ballroom where all the festivities were happening. Megatron tried not to look, he honestly did, but Starscream caught his optics anyway. He looked like he'd been hit by Optimus Prime in alt-mode. 

There was prominent bruising under his optics, which were dim and unfocused. His plating looked like it hadn't been polished this morning (a rarity for Starscream), and his beautiful legs pulled him along sluggishly. He looked so tired and stifled a yawn right before Megatron tore his optics away.

Starscream had been just as affected as him then. He had tried to be gentle with Starscream, but the mech hadn't taken too kindly to it. He'd had no idea how to act. The only thing he'd known was that they absolutely couldn't interface; they would've both regretted that. He shook his helm. He had to help set up the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The ballroom had been a nice reprieve from his active processor. It was nice to have something to do with his servos rather than write reports or fix Rodimus'. Everything went smoothly which seemed to be a rarity for him. He stepped down from the stage where Blaster was supposed to play music from and took one last look at everything. 

Tables were in order, spiced energon sat at the ready, chairs were all accounted for, and everything seemed to be in working order. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something felt wrong though. With a shake of his helm, he sat in a chair to rest his struts. It was times like this when he really remembered how old he was. 

He stood, placing the chair back impeccably once he heard the commotion from next door. The meeting was finally ending, and they could finally get on with the Primus-forsaken party. He sincerely hoped that things had gone well and that the treaty to allow space travel in more sectors was a success, but they were aggravating nonetheless.

Others started to file in first, Megatron could spot out a few familiar faces, Drift and Rodimus, Skywarp and Thundercracker. They hadn't been at the meeting but had been working elsewhere, Starscream keeping them busy working for Cybertron. 

Finally, the meeting crowd came in, and Starscream was immediately taken by his trine. He could see them fussing, wings canted high and wide to prevent curious optics from getting a peek at their leader. He saw Thundercracker pull something from subspace and watched as he worked with Skywarp to pamper Starscream. 

When they finally released the other seeker, he looked much better. His optics had less bruising under them, and he looked genuinely more relaxed. The rest of his frame still looked like slag, but it seemed that they had been able to comfort Starscream exponentially. 

Megatron filled a cube of spiced energon and made his way outside to the balcony. He really didn't want a repeat of the other night. Hopefully, this would be enough to ensure no one would seek him out, and that Starscream could enjoy himself.

* * *

Pit he was tired. Skywarp and Thundercracker had massaged his face with some miracle salve, and he physically felt the salve alight his self-repair nanites. They each cood and clicked to him softly. Though he loathed to admit it, (He wasn't a sparkling!) it comforted him greatly. 

Even after his exercises, Starscream had found it hard to recharge. He had lain awake almost all night-cycle, staring at the ceiling as if it carried all the answers. He'd thought about going next door to sleep with Sky and Thunder, but he didn't want to wake them up.

Of course, they'd been upset when they'd seen the state he was in. Thundercracker had insisted that they would've recharged just fine, better even, with him. He couldn't only ever admit this to Meta, but sometimes he felt like he couldn't _live_ without them. They were his brothers, his trine. 

He laughed softly at something another politician said then laughed harder when Skywarp snickered something horrible into his ear. Sometimes, he was the only bot that kept Starscream sane when he had to talk to the rest of the slimy politicians. Right now though, he really needed some air. 

It was so stuffy, and his wings were itching to feel wind force against them. He excused himself kindly and broke away from his trine. Thankfully on his way to the balcony, he grabbed a cube of energon; when he saw Megatron out there alone, he grabbed another. 

He wanted to talk to Megatron, and he was just tired enough to do it. He had so many questions, and besides, Megatron had been really...nice last night. He couldn't help that young seekerling inside of him that still loved Megatron. 

"Did they kick you out because your finish is ugly, and your olfactory sensor is too big?" He passed the cube to his former leader who chuckled lightly into the cube before sipping it. 

"No, dear Starscream. I'm afraid I wasn't kicked out at all. Surely they didn't kick you out? I mean," he smirked, "your finish could be better, but your nose is as dainty and perfect as ever." 

Starscream scoffed and hopped up onto the rail, back facing the air. "Better watch your mouth, Buckethelm." He was silent for a moment, turning his cube in his hand.

"Listen, I want to talk to you. My...my therapist, Meta, said that I could put a lot of my fears to rest if I just spoke to you." He catches Megatron's optics and holds them.

"What do you expect of me? No, that isn't the right question. What...am I to you? I'm not your second in command, not your punching bag, not your lover."

Megatron cleared his intake, clearly considering his words and how to say them. "Starscream, you are just Starscream to me. I have no expectations of you, and all I want of you is to live your life. I took too much from everyone, especially you."

He took the chance to pat Starscream's knee. "It is good to hear that you are going to therapy. It's good to hear that you're taking care of yourself." Megatron smiled softly and scooted closer, patting his knee again kindly.

He only had a second to react after he saw the sniper, and he pulled Starscream atop of himself. Thankfully, the laser missed, and distantly, Megatron heard the would-be assassin get taken down. He cradled Starscream close until his trine came to collect him. 

Thundercracker went to pull Starscream into his and Skywarp's arms, but Starscream dug his claws into Megatron and would not let go. A look at his face told that the poor seeker was in shock. Megatron shook his head and held Starscream closer, cupping his helm.

"It's alright, Small Seeker. The shot missed. You're alright. Let Thundercracker and Skywarp check you over." Starscream slowly relaxed and let himself be pulled up into his trine's arms. 

* * *

With one deep vent, Starscream's optics hardened again. He was a soldier, and being shot at was nothing new. He had to admit though that peace had made him rather complacent. 

He let himself be enveloped by Thundercracker's steady EM field and Skywarp's genuine adoration before pushing back with his own. He was alright. He canted his wings high and glowered at his assailant when the guards brought them to him. 

"What shall we do with him, sir?"

Starscream stepped away from his trine and stood tall. "Imprison him. Do not harm him."

The guard nodded and took the assassin away. Starscream caught Megatron's servo and held it lightly with both of his own. "You saved my life. Thank you." 

Starscream knew that he was probably giving Megatron berthroom optics. He didn't care; he hoped Megatron would 'face him. It was probably still a bad idea and also just the anxiety of almost being shot, but _Primus_ , he really wanted to be under Megatron's frame. 

"Thundercracker, take care of everything for me, please. Skywarp, you, too. I'm going to the hotel; I need to rest." He pushed reassurance that he was okay through his field, and smiled lightly at his trine before he turned to Megatron and tugged his servo. "Come?"

For whatever reason, Megatron nodded and let Starscream lead him to the hotel room, and once the door was closed, he pressed himself against Megatron. 

"Starscream—" 

"No, no. Please, I want this. I won't regret it. I need this right now." Starscream hoped he sounded as confident as he felt. 

Megatron was silent for a moment, likely able to feel the charge and heat of Starscream's frame. He finally exvented and tilted Starscream's head up with his servo. "It won't be like before. I don't have it in me to be rough or commanding. Are you sure that's what you need?"

Starscream swallowed thickly and nodded before softly replying. "Yes, please." 

Their lips met, soft warm mesh melding and Starscream tentatively licked at Megatron who immediately let him in. They both tasted like that night-cycle's energon. Megatron's servos roamed Starscream's sides and hips where he playfully tugged at transformation seems. Starscream moaned appreciatively into Megatron's mouth, and he answered with his own low growl. 

Starscream started backing up, and Megatron followed until they tumbled onto the berth, having never broken their kiss. Megatron pulled away to mouth hot open kisses along Starscream's throat, denta nibbling at the larger fuel lines. Starscream's fans stuttered before jumping into high gear.

"Starscream, are you sure this is what you want? I don't think I can stop past this point." He pulled up and away to gaze into the seeker's optics. 

Panting and wanton, Starscream keened and hissed out a vehement yes. It had been too long since he'd been intimate with anyone other than Thundercracker and Skywarp. 

Megatron's servos roamed his wings, feather-light touches doling out just the right amount of sensation on the sensitive surface of them while his mouth pressed kisses into the tinted glass of his cockpit. 

Starscream opened his legs wide enough for Megatron to fit, and when he did, clamped on him like a lifeline. The searing metal of his modesty panels met Megatron's and they both groaned appreciatively, Starscream's panels snapping away with sharp "kliks". 

Megatron loosed Starscream's legs enough to fit between them and murmured softly to his lover, pressing fluttering kisses to his taut abdomen. "Starscream, I'm going to eat you out then 'face you until all you can do is ask for more. I'm going to make you feel like you're flying."

Without another word, he dove into the plush and swollen mesh of Starscream's valve, lapping at his lips before suckling them tenderly. He tasted as good as he'd always had, maybe even somehow sweeter. He felt Starscream's servo on his helm, the other probably twisted up in the berthsheet or pillow.

He revved his engine and chuckled, letting the vibrations flow through his frame and into Starscream who keened loudly. The servo on his helm tightened its grip, and in retaliation, Megatron spread Starscream with his digits while he plunged his gloss in as deep as he could. 

His nose rubbed tenderly against Starscream's swollen node, and he basked in the feel of his lover's wet heat surrounding his face. Starscream was mumbling, incoherent mostly except for Megatron's designation. His frame had started to buck and twist, seeking his release.

Megatron grinned devilishly and nipped at Starscream's folds before pressing a firm servo onto his hip. He moved up to suckle at his seeker's enticing, pulsing node and thrust two fingers into him, curling them. He felt Starscream's frame pull tight before the flush of lubricants gushed around his digits.

He wasted no time in adding a third digit and greedily licked and sucked at the clenching valve. He came up a moment later, all too aware of how his face was painted with Starscream's arousal. He placed wet kisses along his seeker's pressurized spike before purring deeply from his engine.

Starscream's hazy optics met his, and he felt the seeker's fans skip a rotation. He was looking up at Megatron, unaware of how beautiful he looked splayed, and relaxed, and utterly content. His spark felt tight with an emotion he really shouldn't still have, but if the way Starscream was shying away from his optics was any indication, he might have felt the same. 

He couldn't help the tenderness that overcame him as he pulled out his digits and lined up his hard and fully pressurized spike. "I'm pushing in," he murmured softly. 

Nothing prepared him for the feeling of clenching, wet, heat along his spike. It was intense, but Starscream was lubricated enough that the slide in was easy and smooth. Soon enough, his pelvis bumped Starscream's aft. He let out a warm exvent of relief, and wasn't surprised when Starscream mumbled out a soft, wanting, "Move."

Megatron pulled away slowly, relishing in the drag of his spike against Starscream's inner nodes before sliding back in at a relaxed pace. They had all night. Even so, he picked up his pace, wanting to chase his own pleasure as well.

Starscream arched into him, replying to his thrusts with his own. His legs slid open wider, giving Megatron room to thrust even deeper. They kept with the unhurried bump and grind until Starscream keened loudly once more and squeezed Megatron as deeply into him as he could. 

Trapped, with Starscream's valve cycling down on him in the most erotic of sensations, Megatron came deep, transfluid filling Starscream until no more could fit. They laid connected, panting to aid their struggling cooling fans. Megatron pulled out slowly, transfluid leaking from Starscream's mesh enticingly.

Megatron couldn't help but to clean him with his glossa first before pulling out a cleaning towel he always had in subspace. He cleaned Starscream then himself and made to get up, Starscream's servo stopping him.

"No, please. Stay, Megatron." The tankformer gazed deeply into his lover's glassy optics before nodding and laying down to envelope him in a hug.

With his face pressed deeply into Megatron's chassis, Starscream allowed himself to cry. He was still in love with Megatron after all these years. This complicated his whole life and was no doubt the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. As he drifted into recharge, he thought happily that at least everyone had been right about Megatron. 

Megatron nuzzled the top of his lover's helm and placed soft kisses there. "Recharge well Small Seeker. I'll be here when you wake." He shuttered his own optics, and relaxed enough to follow Starscream into blissful recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

Wakefulness came slowly for Megatron. After all the millennia of jumping up every time he got some recharge, he could sleep for a while. Nevermind the fact that as spry as he usually felt, he was _old_. 

The warmth against his chest felt so comforting, and as the memories of the previous night filtered in slowly, Megatron found his spark light and spike pressurizing. Starscream had come to him, cum for him. They'd been tender and intimate in a way that they hadn't been for a long time.

He pulled Starscream closer and nosed at the back of his neck fondly, placing soft open-mouthed kisses. He couldn't help grinding his spike against Starscream's nice aft, though he was gentle and careful. He used one servo to trance the lines of Starscream's canopy and used the other to pluck and tease down a slim tummy and past wide hips to Starscream's valve.

He palmed the panels gently, coaxing them into onlining, and was pleased when they snapped back without much teasing. Starscream had yet to wake, only making soft sighs and light grunts. No matter, he could never sleep through much; he'd wake soon. 

Megatron gripped the spike just centimeters from his servo and started a languid rhythm of tugging. Starscream's spike was hot and heavy in his servo, and he was glad that he'd get to experience this again. He'd always adored his Small Seeker's length. 

He tugged his lover's head up a bit to place soft, loving kisses to his lips while the servo on Starscream's spike moved lower to gather lubricant. Tenderly, he pinched the anterior node between his fingers, rubbing it in arousing circles.

He could feel his lover starting to online, so he pressed his lips next to Starscream's audial and whispered, "Starscream? Let's make love again. I want you on top, in control. I want to watch you chase your overload, completely at your mercy. Please, show me." 

Starscream exvented heavily and opened his legs, hooking one over Megatron's hip. He turned to kiss his lover and breathe into his intake. "Megatron? Mmnh, help me." 

A soft chuckle and some rusting saw Megatron rolling on his back with Starscream atop him. Starscream's sopping valve was pressed against Megatron's abdomen, smearing his armor with lubrication while his spike ground up against his aft. 

Megatron gripped Starscream's spike once more, tugging with gentle strokes. Starscream moaned softly and laid himself over Megatron, scooting down so Megatron could fit inside him. It took a little work, but once he was sinking into that wet heat, he knew it'd been worth it. 

Starscream lifted himself, servos pressed firmly to Megatron's chassis. The slide of his spike was so good, and tired as he was, he didn't think to hide it. "Primus, Megatron, there's so much. So big and deep, I can feel you everywhere!" He lifted once, basking in the drag of the heavy member so thoroughly filling him. 

Megatron growled softly and started thrusting up into Starscream, soft clangs resounding in the otherwise silence of the room. It was still slow, warm with sleep and the emotion they were both trying to ignore. 

It didn't take long for Starscream to reach his peak, and Megatron stroked his spike through his convulsions and kissed his face gently. He didn't mind one bit about the thick ropes of transfluid streaking his chassis and abdomen. "That's it, sweetspark. Just like that." 

It took Starscream just a moment before he raised himself. He sneered, though it had no heat in it. "Primus, you're disgusting." It didn't stop him from slipping off of his spike and slithering down his body. "Don't worry, I'll still help you, out of the kindness of my spark." 

He nuzzled against the still-pressurized spike in his face, pressing soft kisses to the length before moving to the tip. "Can't let you suffer, I like your spike too much," he breathed slowly before enveloping half of Megatron with his slick intake.

Twin groans, one muffled, sounded through the room, and Megatron laid his servo across Starscream's helm, content to rest there. He'd missed this, and meeting Starscream's optics as he worked his spike like the pro he was, he realized that Starscream had missed him, too.

* * *

 They'd fragged _everywhere_. The bed, the shower, the table next to the energon dispenser, and, just to prove that it was Megatron who was a prude, the hallway right outside the hotel door. It was perfect, amazing, and the **worst idea he'd ever had**.

Sitting in his medic's office, holding his scans, and batting off his squealing and grabby trine, Starscream knew he was thoroughly fragged. It had all started with the purging. He'd thought he'd caught a simple virus, nothing too rough, but here he was, sparked with a trine. 

He laid the scans down and brought one of each of his trine's servos to his chest. They couldn't feel the new sparks, but they could feel the extra heat his frame was producing. They shut up immediately and leaned in close. Starscream could only want for his sparklings' sire in that moment. 

* * *

"Woah, Megatron! Niiice! Three sparklings!"

Megatron rubbed his servo along his face. He wished he could've kept it from Rodimus for a little longer. He wasn't embarrassed; he was elated. He'd always wanted to be a creator, but he'd never had the opportunity. Now a trine sneaks up on him, and he couldn't be more excited. 

He was immensely glad that he'd given Starscream his contact information because it had led to him finding out about his children. He'd been messaging the seeker back and forth, gleaning any information he could about his precious cargo, and had finally gotten a due date. 

He'd been in contact with Prime as well and was desperately negotiating a further postponement of his trial so that he could raise his young, vowing to respect the law as soon as they were grown and ready for the world. 

He'd been talking in hushed whispers to Ultra Magnus when Rodimus had overheard. "Thank you, Rodimus." He turned to Magnus. "Nothing is official, yet, but I'm hoping that I'll know sooner rather than later. As soon as I know, I'll inform you."

Magnus nodded. "Congratulations, and good luck. I'll see what I can do from my end to make things move along easier." 

Rodimus pouted. He hated being ignored! An idea struck him suddenly though. "Mags, _we_ should have a sparkling!" 

The firm SIC of the Lost Light spluttered embarrassedly. "Rodimus! We aren't even intended yet!"

"Mags, be my conjunx endura?" Rodimus grinned. "Fixed it."

Megatron left to the sound of Magnus's continued blubbering. The halls were all filled with bots congratulating him, even Cyclonus had given him a slight nod. Tailgate had hugged his leg and ran off with his suitemate. 

The one person he hadn't expected to see was waiting for him in front of his door. Drift looked as relaxed as ever, leaning against the wall. He looked up when he heard his ex-leader coming. His smile was genuine, and he didn't speak until Megatron invited him in. 

"Congratulations. A sparkling is good news for many of us. I came to let you know that I'm still here for you if you need anything, and Ratchet asked me to give this to you." He passes over a data slug.

"He's compiled all the information he has regarding sparkling care, including illness and injury and a detailed breakdown on what to do in each case. It took him all night, but he 'couldn't recharge until he knew that the sparklings wouldn't die before they even reach their adolescent upgrades'. He means well." Drift patted Megatron's arm gently and left without another word.

* * *

It had taken much longer than he'd have liked, but finally, finally, he was boarding a ship to Cybertron to be there for the emergence. In a short manner of time, he'd be where his family was, and he'd get to shower his Small Seeker with as much love and affection and gifts as Starscream would allow. 

From the pictures he'd sent, he was so round already, fit to bursting with his progeny, and Megatron's spike stirred at the thought of the seeker being so pregnant because of him. According to Ratchet, pregnant sex would be good for Starscream, not only to balance his hormones but to feed his frame extra nutrients and CNA. There was so much to look forward to. 

* * *

They'd done everything right. Followed everything to the glyph, so why was this happening? Was Primus punishing him? Certainly, that was the case. 

Megatron looked through the viewing glass as they opened up his intended, moving his innards around to save his dying children. He slid to the floor and pressed his helm to the cool metal. "Primus, please take my life before you take one of theirs. I've spent my time here; I'm old, and I'm ready to die for them."

If anyone recognized the Mightly Lord Megatron, on his knees, begging and praying, no one commented. For that he was grateful. He hadn't even realized when his optics began to leak. 

* * *

Everything was blissfully numb. He could barely feel his own servo, though he realized there was a warm pressure against it. Spark deep, he knew it was Megatron and that his sparklings had been born, but he also knew that he needed a little more rest before facing the world.

When he woke again, he could hear soft cooing and a Tarnian lullaby. At least one of them survived then. He realized he was hooked up to a lot of machinery and whined. He wanted to hold his sparkling!

Thankfully, Megatron came over with the little bundle and placed it in Starscream's arms. "I'm glad you woke up. This is our firstborn, our only mech. I wanted to wait until you were well enough to help name them. The doctors say that this one is likely to be a seeker like you, he has winglets. He's big though, much bigger than his siblings."

Starscream breathed a sigh of relief. They'd all made it then. He chirped delicately at his sleepy son, clicking to him as his little optics blinked blearily. "He's so cute; I can't believe he's ours. How about Starfall?"

Megatron chuckled and took their well behaved sparkling to the crip to grab another. This one he was even more delicate with. "This is our smallest sparkling; she was very weak at first, but she's getting stronger every day. She has winglets, too."

Starscream was just about to comment when his little femme scrunched up her pretty face and let forth the most intense scream he'd ever heard in his life. He clicked and cood at her frantically, rubbing her tiny cheek with his thumb endlessly. "Carrier's here, it's okay, Sweetspark. Sire's here; look at sire!" 

Megatron's big serves came down to rest on Starscream's, and they both stroked her little cheek. "Mega Scream, Sire and Carrier are both here. You're safe." Megatron's voice comforted their sparkling enough that Starscream could properly see her face. Beautiful and feisty, she was everything he'd expected from a sparkling they'd created. 

Megatron took her and brought the last sparkling, still sleeping soundly. She didn't even wake when she was handed to her carrier, she only snuggled closer to that familiar warmth. "Our youngest. She too has winglets, but they say that she also looks to be developing tank treads. They think she's a triple changer." 

Starscream held her close and kissed her helm. "How do you feel about Striker?" The sparkling chittered restlessly for a moment, and Megatron smiled. "Striker it is." 

He took the sweet little sparkling and placed her with her siblings to recharge. They were going to have a better life than he'd had. They would be happy, safe, but most importantly, they were going to be _free_. Free to love, work, do whatever they wanted; they would never suffer through hunger or despair or abuse like he had. He would raze Cybertron itself if it meant their happiness and safety. 

He stroked each tiny helm, need with a kiss and a whispered, "I love you." Then he sat next to his lover and tended to him, happy in a way he hadn't been for a long time. He finally had his peace and his home. The four greatest loves of his life were with him, and he couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. I loved writing this! I'm thinking of posting drabbles and stuff within this continuity and attaching them to this story. I probably will at some point. I hope everyone like this. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any kind of feedback. <3
> 
> Also, I have a Discord server for Transformers Roleplaying. ;) https://discord.gg/uwHpRm8


End file.
